Cool Off
by SassySunshine-PlsReadProfile
Summary: Theodore finds a heartbroken Brittany sobbing in her bedroom one day. Gradually, the two become closer. Will their relationship be realized when Theodore tries something terrible? One-shot cartoon version!


**Well, I drew Briodore from the hat this time. I may as well make this one a bit longer. So what do you think...how well can I write Briodore stories? Add how well you think in your review. If you read this authors note, put "NANANANANANANANA BATMAN" in your review. R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Cool Off~<br>~by ChipetteGirl10~**

The first thing he took notice of was the distant sound of a girl weeping. He gently set down the containers he was bringing back from their last party and began to walk in the direction of the crying. The noise was drawing him in, suspense boiling over as he crept up the stairs of the residence slowly. The sound was getting louder with each footstep as he made his way down the long hallway to one of the doors on the end. A bright pink sign was taped to the outside: _KEEP OUT. VIOLATORS WILL BE SLAPPED._ It was obviously Brittany's room. He opened the door, despite the warning. What he saw was a torn-up Brittany, sitting on her knees on her bed crying her eyes out, hugging a picture of Alvin to her chest. On the floor, one of the diamond dolls of Eleanor they had smuggled lay, ripped to shreds out of pure anger. Theodore's green eyes wandered to the sobbing figure on the bed. For a moment, he wondered if he should announce his presence.

"Brittany?" he said softly, against his better nature. Brittany's blue eyes shot open and dared to look at the chipmunk standing in front of her. They were red and puffy, yet they still sent Theodore a warning to get out or risk injury at the hand of the upset chipette. The boy turned to leave.

"Fine, if you just want to be harsh with me, then I'll leave," he said, beginning to walk out of the door. But Brittany's hand shot out and wrapped around his wrist before he could leave. There was a twinge of panic, fear, and loneliness tainting what was usually bright blue oceans of joy and sass.

"I'm sorry;" she whispered hoarsely, "just don't go. Please." Theodore had never, ever in his entire life seen headstrong Brittany Miller, the girl who could win any boy over without trying, this vulnerable before. The green-clad walked back in with uncertainty. He sat on the pink beanbag chair a good few feet away from the bed in case Brittany wanted to go into an all-out rage on him for no reason whatsoever. He sat there like a statue, staring at Brittany, who was a mess of make-up and auburn-colored hair. The picture of Alvin she had been hugging to her chest was wet with tears that dripped from her face.

"I thought he was the one," she choked out in-between cries, "but now I realize that he was never interested in me before. All he wanted was Eleanor! ELEANOR, my own baby sister! How could he? We talked about getting married, and he said he'd never leave me! WHY? What did I do to deserve this?" In all honesty, Theodore could think of a few things that made her deserving of this, but his common sense told him to keep his mouth shut and just let her get out whatever it was that she felt compelled to say. He watched as she smashed the photo to the ground, and stomped on it, along with the doll of Eleanor.

_Wait a minute…ELEANOR? How did I miss this? _The color drained from Theodore's face as he watched Brittany beat the crud out of the photo and the doll. A sick feeling rose in his stomach. How could he have not caught Brittany mentioning that it was Eleanor that Alvin was now going out with? Theodore's eyes flickered for a minute with anger and betrayal, before flashing back to the concerned look that previously dominated his features. He got up and sat down next to Brittany.

"Britt, it's alright, you'll get through it…just give it some time. It will hurt for a while but it'll be alright," Theodore told the blue-eyed chipette. He didn't realize that he had used the nickname Alvin had given Brittany when they were dating. Brittany noticed, but chose not to say anything, or even flinch. Instead, she nodded solemnly and passed out on her bed in a heap of tears, Theodore standing by and watching the whole time.

**~Two Weeks Later~**

Theodore sighed as his emerald-colored eyes slipped over to watch Eleanor giggling at something Alvin said. He winced, just the slightest, when Alvin caught sight of his baby brother before turning away with a roll of his eyes. _Why, oh why does he have to be so mean to me now? He has Eleanor, and I miss her. It's natural and he acts like I murdered Dave, Simon, and the Chipettes. Why won't he talk to me anymore?_ Theodore wondered. The clang of a lunch tray broke the green-clad chipmunk from his thoughts. He was surprised to see Brittany sitting with him, something he thought was never even possible. Her fists were curled tightly, causing her knuckles to go white and cold. Her teeth were gritted and her jaw was clenched. Also, if looks could kill, Alvin and Eleanor probably would have died a long, long time ago.

"Breaking up is so hard to do. The worst part is, he's ignored me all week like I'm some anti-social freak! He's acting the way he does to Simon when he tries to boost his popularity – cruel, uncaring, and just an evil person! How could he do this to me after all we've been through? That 'munk better watch his back, because I _swear_ that if he doesn't, he won't even live to see another day!" Brittany growled out. Theodore's eyes widened and he dropped the sandwich he had previously been holding. One thing was for sure – Brittany was not too happy with the outcome of things in the past few weeks. The chipmunk garnered his courage to even respond to the disgruntled girl.

"I know, Brittany. He's being treating me like dirt, too. Ever since he and Eleanor has become that…_item_, that perfect couple they act like they are…he's just been flat out mean to Si and me. What kind of person does that to their own family?" he finally responded sourly.

"So is Eleanor," Brittany said, shocking the boy in front of her. She shifted her gaze over to Eleanor, leaned in, and lowered her voice.

"She's been this stuck-up, snobby diva kind of girl ever since she and Alvin started going out. Last night, she even ignored Jeanette when she asked for help. She finally answered because Jeanette wouldn't leave her alone until she got a response. But Eleanor told her she didn't want any part of what Jeanette was trying to do because she had a date with Alvin. Theodore, Eleanor going out with Alvin was the biggest mistake fate has ever made. Eleanor isn't who she used to be two weeks ago. Eleanor is who I used to be…and it seems I'm who Eleanor used to be, I've been told. It's like we've switched places, and I don't know what to do about it," she said. Theodore's mouth was left hanging open. How could his elementary school sweetheart be so mean now? The answer came walking up to the table. Alvin, his hair messed up underneath his cap and his clothes what people now thought was in, walked over to them.

"So, what are we talking about?" he asked. Theodore had a feeling that he knew what – who, rather – they were talking about. He kept his mouth shut, however.

"No one," Brittany snapped in response, "no one at all. We're talking about cheerleading try-outs and track try-outs." Alvin's eyebrow arched knowingly.

"Oh really, because I think I just heard you trashing Eleanor. Is that really what you were talking about? Eleanor, not try-outs for track or cheerleading?"

"Nope," Theodore challenged, standing up. Alvin's fist curled as he swung to hit his little brother in the face. Theodore ducked in time as the fist just missed the hairs on the top of his head. He countered the attack with nothing except to stand there and dodge like a practice dummy. Brittany and Eleanor also got up out of their seats to try and separate the boys.

"Alvin, calm down, don't waste your time," Eleanor said, grabbing her boyfriend by the jacket and pulling him away with a glare at Theodore. Brittany put a hand on Theodore's shoulder.

"Relax, Theo. Don't let it get to you…"

**~3 days later~**

Brittany strode down the sidewalk toward the Seville house. She could see Simon frantically running across the yard toward her.

"BRITTANY! YOU NEED TO STOP THEODORE! HE'S GONE CRAZY!" he shouted. Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"What…?"

"HE WANTS TO COMMIT SUICIDE. HE WON'T LISTEN TO ME, I'M SERIOUS! HE'S GOT THIS GIANT KNIFE AND YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO'S BEEN GETTING THROUGH TO HIM, COME ON!" Simon shouted, dragging Brittany by the wrist inside. There, she saw Theodore with a knife to his throat, ready to slit it.

"Theodore, no!" Brittany cried out, lunging for the knife. It clattered to the floor, leaving a wide-eyed Theodore to stare at Brittany. _Why did you just stop me from letting all of my pain and suffering go, Brittany? Why did you do that? I could be happy by now, no longer having to stand this misery._ His thoughts could have been read by Brittany.

"Theo, I'm suffering with you…but we're helping each other through it…and I think…I think I might like you," she admitted shyly.

"WHAT?" Simon and Theodore simultaneously shouted. Brittany nodded awkwardly.

"We've gotten to know each other better since Alvin and Eleanor started dating…I don't know how else I would have gotten through it if it weren't for you, Theodore… You just need to cool off a bit," she said, somewhat smiling. Theodore grinned back a bit.

"Well then…I guess I could say the same." He lightly kissed her – right on the lips.


End file.
